A Cautionary Tale for the Dark Knight
by MacyBlue
Summary: The Batman is visited by an old friend from his past who provides him with some advice on dealing with the Joker.


Batman stood upon the rooftop, his police scanner to his ear. He listened desperately for something – for anything that would lead him to the Joker. He was hauled away to prison after his terrible reign he held over the city. People still became anxious at the mention of his name. They remembered the hospital, the boats, the murders. The people knew that with the Joker came horror and destruction.

Everyone was anxious that he was out again. They went into their homes earlier, although they knew the time of day didn't stop the Joker. They called their loved ones more often, checking to make sure he hadn't gotten to them. His presence was everywhere.

Batman was tired of it. He wanted so desperately to end it. The Joker had, too, haunted him. At first he was a puzzle, some mystery that he couldn't explain. Then he became a monster. A villain that could take away the things he loved most. Someone who could, with a press of a button, or even with the influence of his words, destroy everything he cared for. He had to stop him, and he knew it.

"You know, Bruce, all of this could have been avoided."

Batman darted around at the mysterious voice. He stood, prepared to battle if it was necessary. From the shadows stepped a man he hadn't expected to see in this lifetime. "You're supposed to be dead," Batman growled.

Ra's Al Ghul smiled, "I questioned you before, Bruce. Is Ra's Al Ghul immortal? You chose to dismiss it as cheap parlor tricks. My methods reach far beyond anything you can comprehend."

Batman ignored his comment, knowing his methods weren't important at the moment. "Why are you here?"

Ra's Al Ghul grinned, then looked at the Gotham skyline, "You swore to protect this city. You've sacrificed so much in the name of it. Yet you still let this _new man _make a mess of all you've been working towards."

"The Joker is different. He's unpredictable."

Ra's Al Ghul began to circle the Batman, a predatory look in his eyes. "Oh, I know. I've heard and seen the things he has done. Tell me, Bruce, after all he has taken away from you, why do you still refrain from doing what is necessary? He murdered and destroyed, you captured him. Now he is out again, and will continue to kill until he is arrested. It will continue on and on. Why do you insist on this dance? How many people will you let him _murder _before you realize what you must do to end this?"

Batman stiffened, "Murder is not justice. I am not his judge, jury, and executioner. Your idea of justice is revenge, and I won't do that."

"He seems to be fascinated with you. I'm sure, right now, the Joker is looking for another Rachel to take away from you, and it's only a matter of time before he finds one."

That was the last straw. In seconds, Batman had Ra's Al Ghul on the ground, his arm driving into his neck, "_Don't you talk about her!_"

Ra's Al Ghul knocked the Batman off with ease. He taught him, and he knew his moves. He wasn't looking to fight, just simply to inquire. He stood up and dusted of his suit, "He will take away and destroy anything and everything he can. And one day he will find out who the man is behind the mask. Then he will kill everyone connected to Bruce Wayne. Then he will leave you with no one – no one except the Batman. I recommend that you stop this evil while you still can. If not, I fear you will come to regret it."

Batman stood strong, but inside Bruce felt fear began to build, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Consider it advice from an old friend. One who has looked into the face of evil far, far longer than you have…" Ra's Al Ghul's voice faded away, and then he was gone.

Batman wandered back to the edge of the rooftop. He considered Ra's Al Ghul's very real possibility. He thought of the people he cared for. He thought of how quickly the Joker had Rachel – how he found out that she was linked to the Batman. He circled in and _killed her_.

Batman knew he couldn't kill the Joker. It would destroy him and everything he stood for. Bruce Wayne thought of the Joker's past destructions, and the future ones that were still to come. It was only a matter of time. What if he did find someone else? How long would it take? Would he always destroy the things he cared for?

Suddenly the Batman, in his frightening suit and large demeanor, felt a very familiar feeling of helplessness. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a small boy, when his life was changed. He feared that he might be doomed to relive that feeling again and again, until there was nothing left of him. He feared what time held for him.

_Rachel…_


End file.
